


"Take It Off"

by pirlohno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Bruce Banner, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Sub Tony Stark, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Bruce wants to have some fun. . . Again.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 57





	"Take It Off"

"Tony, would you please do it for me." 

Bruce gripped the trim of Tony’s shirt that fit on his body so elegantly. Bruce gave the other male puppy dog eyes that seemed irresistible, but Tony was getting better, and better at not being susceptible to Bruce's mind games. This just made Bruce persist harder. He wanted to have a little fun, and he would get it. Even if the poor soul of a man had to beg. 

"You have been teasing me this whole time. Now that's not fair to me, is it?” 

Tony bit his lip at that comment. The two were horndogs. Getting one another off whenever they had the chance. It was tiring for Tony now. 

“Bruce, please.. It's only been an hour since we last fucked. I need a break. You're damned exhausting, you know?” 

“Tony, do you really want me to use my stern voice? Because I will.” 

Tony glared at the words that were spewing from those pink, plump lips. 

“No, you wouldn't…”

Bruce’s lips curled up into a smile, almost scarily, like that of the Cheshire Cat. Bruce firmly tugged the shirt, making Tony come forward. 

“Take. It. Off.” 

A shiver ran up and down Tony’s spine. 

“Yes, sir…”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt that i did forever ago so here you go


End file.
